a tale of two sisters
by punk rock prinsses
Summary: what if kara had a sister what if king einon fancied her sister and soon had a deep feeling how would kara feel the betrail of her sister and how would her sister feel in the hands of einon slash kara sister einon set in the time of the movie
1. Chapter 1

i started to unearth the soil that was infront of me as i remembered what Kara had told me this morning before she left with Bowen and the dragon

"aurora don't leave this path and if you see guards run for you life and don't stop meet me at the falls"

i heard as i closed my eyes and kneeled down removing what was left of the soil that i had dinged up standing i saw my work as i moved over to the seed spreading them slowly i heard in the distance the sound of horse hoof beats standing i walked slowly away as i heard the sound come closer and closer towards my house.

entering it i dashed quickly over at a table as i took out a cloth and placed inside bread and a few carrots to eat, slowly hearing the beats of the horses stop i heard the clashing of armor as i looked over at the window to see that they were heading towards the door.

dashing quickly i closed it as i started to barge it as i saw a sword start to cut through the wooden door stepping back i left the bread as i headed to the closet as i locked my self inside.

breathing hastily and quickly i heard the door break open as the soft steps of armor surrounded the house panicking i felt my breath choke me as i saw a man look at the closet door.

"find her!"

i heard a man say his soft decent voice resounding as i heard the rest start to pace around the house.

seeing my light green dress close to my body i walked over to the window as i heard a man turn from the door as i noticed that my shoes made a lot of noise.

"my lord she in here"

i heard someone say as i saw the door slowly being moved as it was being kicked at running to the wall i got up infront of it as i saw it was open and slowly moved back as i heard a loud crash quickening my pace i dashed out of the window as i was holded by my leg.

kicking and screaming i slowly was let go as i ran away into the field as i saw three knights run after me. running to the horses i slowly got up as i was pulled down by one of the men.

moving i was holded as i saw a man come in to view as i was pulled up my two arms being holded by the knights "your the same image of your sister" he said as he touched me with his white hand my dark orange hair as he moved to my pale skin and up to my mouth outlining my lips.

seing slowly his golden short hair as his dark eyes looked at her light golden ones as she slowly recognized who he was

"Einon"

i whispered as i saw the man smirk as i produced his name right infront of his face.

"you raped my sister"

i said as i leaned in to him as he smiled at my force as he leaned in to my face as i smiled at him as well.

"ah your sister told you that and i wonder how did she escape"

i looked away for a minute and then looked at him as i spitted in his face as i slowly felt a hard blow as he slapped me infront of everyone

composing my face i looked at him as i was let go by the guards as i slowly lunged at him as i was thrown to the floor as i was holded down by him as i started to feel his weight down on me as he smiled at me.

i grunted in displeasure as i pushed him away as he did so willingly getting up i was taken again by the arms as my feet were tied together

as well as my hands smiling a saw him come forward as his hand touched roughly my face.

"take her to the castle and make her ready"

he said as i was slowly taken as i saw him slowly point to a man as i was mounted onto a horse as i saw him hold a torch as he threw it inside the house as it slowly caught fire.

screaming my lungs out i was slowly gagged as i saw Einon come over as he slowly got on a horse and started riding away.

feeling rage inside me i was accompanied slowly by one of the knights as he clicked away as we rode down into the field, seeing slowly my home on fire i was pushed on the horse grunting i felt a sharp pain in my hands as i stroke them hard together as it had no use.

realizing that i was captured i slumped down as the ride came harder and harder seeing night descend on the sky i realized that i was captured and that in some way i felt a deep warmth feeling inside of me.

The distance was long and yet it felt short for me, slowly passing down the street i saw a monk and quickly recognized him smiling i broke off a pice of my cloth of dress as it fell to the ground smiling i saw the castle at the end as we slowly arrived.

Seeing the gate open i went inside as i saw Einon un mount his horse as he came close to me as he took my arm breaking off i fell to the ground as i was picked up my ropes were cut by Einon as i slowly felt freedom i dashed out of the way as i felt my wrist being taken.

Feeling his arms play around my waist i made no harsh move as i fancied his touch as i saw him let me go as he walked away.

Standing there i did not move as i walked over towards him as i saw and old lady come forth bowing down i saw her take my hand and leaded me to a corridor.

"my son wishes to be married with you"

she said in a whisper as i felt slowly tears come down my eyes

"he will never have me, i will not let him!"

i said as i saw the old woman stroke me lightly on the cheek as she guided me slowly into a room.


	2. chapter 2

i walked in slowly inside as i saw the old woman point to me at a chair seating i slowly saw her take a brush as she started to comb my hair making it soft and shiny.

slowly feeling her put aside the bush i saw her go out of the room as i saw her close the door lightly, standing i walked over towards the window as i saw the town.

shedding a tear i slowly felt my waist being taken as i was turn around to see Einon looking at me.

"my lord"

i said as i was holded down to the wall as the down part of my dress was lifted as a hand was slid upward as i felt slowly him touch my crouch breathing heavily i saw him retreat as he smiled at me.

"you have not been taken my wild pet"

"and what do you care my lord or do you want my maidenhead"

i said as i moved out of the way as he dashed over towards me his hands slowly placed on my neck as i saw him sign as a breath was placed over my hair as i felt slowly him smell it.

"i wish that yet i do not dare take you like i did with your sister"

"and do you think that you matter to me, i would rather share the same fate that my sister had!"

i said as i felt slowly his force push me over to a wall as he picked me up feeling slowly his hands slid down as i shivered wen he touched my ass

"is that the case then well i shall have you even by force"

he said as he dropped me on the floor as he picked me up quickly falling in his arms as i felt his slowly start to rip my dress apart.

pushing away i saw him slowly caress every fiber of my body as he leaned in to kiss me placing me on the wall again as his rough lips involved in my own as i was in shock at his actions. grunting i felt him slowly rip off the top part of the dress as i was in my under clothes as he slowly looked at me again as he dropped me my feet crashing to the floor as he took me by the hair as he threw me to the bed.

screaming i slowly was stepping back in fear i saw him look at me anger in his eyes as i saw him slither around the bed as he laid next to me move less i saw him slowly outline my right arm.

looking at his playfulness i slowly saw him smirk

"you differ from your sister in your actions"

he said as i saw him put a serious face as i moved over towards him as i embraced him in a tight kiss moving my tongue around as i stepped away for breath as i got off him and moved away as i saw i was holded by his hand.

"i would not wish to be in the hands of a brute

such as your self "

" ah and what is that hint of spark that i see that u fancy me"

"i hate you with every beat of my heart"

i said as i saw him hold me as his hand made kneeled down as i shoved my hand off as i walked away as i looked at him.

"you do not hate me, if you did you would have escaped "

he said as i looked at him walking back i placed my self upon his thigh as i saw him sign in pleasure closing my eyes as well i sighed in pleasure as i saw his hand move up my breast as he felt them as he moved down to my belly.

dropping down beside him i retreated to a small corner as i seated in it as i saw the queen come inside as her eyes went wide at my form.

"Einon leave us"

she hissed at his son as i saw him leave as i saw her drop the fine dress that she had in her hands as she dashed over towards me

" you poor creature what has my son done to you"

"nothing my lady but only stir a passion and yet a hate that is inside me for him i almost accepted for him to take my maiden head in force but dint"

she slowly looked at me as her eyes went wide at my words as she retreated to pick up the dress. slowly shivering i walked over towards her as she smiled at me

"your wedding dress my dear"

she said handing me the fine dress that she had in her hands as i fell to the floor as she followed me down as well as she saw me breathe heavily as i was slowly feeling tears in my eyes

"ahhhhh..i dot want to!"

i said my saliva drooling as i whimpered at the thought of Einon taking my maiden hood as i cried in loud sobs

" shh its alright your sister or family shall come"

i heard her say as she embraced me in a warmth con forting hug as she rocked me to and row calming me down as she slowly got up as i saw her wipe away tears in her eyes. looking at the floor i cleaned mine off as well as i saw her look at me again

"come i have prepared a bath for you"

she said as she holded her hand out as i took it as we walked out of the door as we slowly passed the corridor and into a room.

as i entered this room i saw a steaming bath ready for me.

dipping inside i was slowly washed and rubbed as all the dirt from my body was cleaned as i saw the gown placed at a seat in the room, slowly finishing i got out as i dashed over towards a small towl that was waiting for me as i was wrapped around it.

drying my self completely i saw that the dress was prepared and ready and had a small Vail to it.

walking close i saw the fabric as it had smooth golden color with green in it stepping away i seated as my hair was combed smoothly.

karas pov

i slowly moved to dracos side as i saw the priest come into the distance dashing slowly towards me i saw a look of fear in his eyes as he handed me a cloth of green in my hand.

looking at it i noticed immediately the cloth as i took it in a firm grip in my punch as i moved over to Bowen

"Einon has my sister"

i said as he looked at me curiously

"how do you know that"

"by this"

i said as i handed him the cloth as he inspected it

"and that's not all my friend he's planning to wed her tonight"

i heard the priest say as i feared the worst

"we have to do something Bowen i cant take the fact that my sister is with that monster"

"even worse he may do something to her"

"the wedding is being arranged by another pries i am only there to guide him but ill have clear passage maybe we could save her

i heard the priest say as i felt bowens arms curl around my own as i shoved them away as i nodded

"we shall go lets get prepared"

i heard Bowen say as i smiled at him


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly started to walk over to the dress as i saw my future mother in law take it from the ground smiling i felt slowly the soft fabric as its golden color shined in my eyes, its beauty making me think of how Einon would react to my wearing it.

Smiling i took it from her hands as i turned around in place ,seeing her laugh as i laughed as well as i slowly realized that the day was dawning i slowly felt my happiness go as i griped more tightly the dress as i heard slowly a knock on the door of my room.

Turning i saw slowly it was Einon stepping back i retreated as his gaze of mischief was about him as he looked at me the dress in my hand as i threw it over the bed. I started to shiver as i looked down at my underclothes as his gaze was turned into a smile.

"mother leave us"

he said as i saw my future mother in law come to my side her eyes barely able to contain the tears as i handed her the dress back.

"you shall be prepared in and hour for now i shall leave you alone"

she said as she walked out of the room as i felt my heart rise as i saw that the doors were closed and barged. Turning to Einon i saw him walk his hand slowly outstretched to mine as i took his hand.

i was impatiently guided to his side his body close to mine as his face was mere inches to one another his soft blue eyes looking at my own as a smirk was placed in his face.

"what do you want from me?"

i said as i stepped back guiding my feet to the bed as i seated

in it crouching my legs in a ball.

"nothing just your sex and your beauty"

i heard him say as i walked to his side seating in it as i took his hand as i placed it over my chest his eyes rising with the touch as he felt slowly my heart beat.

Letting my self go i breathed in as he slowly pushed me back my long curls falling on the bed as his mouth barely inches apart from my cheeks as his body heat urged me to take him, feeling slowly my conscience coming back i saw that he had taken the advantage and was un top of me his body weight pressing me down as i shifted his position to be un top of him.

"what makes me want you and then just still pleasure with you"

" i don't know"

i heard him say as his hands were placed in my cheek as i saw him smile again now wider than before as i started to think of my current situation my passion slowly descending as

i started to walk away as my complexion changed to a light pale color

"oh my god"

"what is it"

i heard him say as i turned around as i had realized i was falling for Einon

"get out you pig i hate you!"

i said screaming as i saw his face turn to a serious one

"you are mine no man can ever have you, you will never live out of these walls"

he said as i was hurt emotionally tears watering in my eyes

"why should i suffice with the fact that my life is ruined i am to marry the man that i hate"

i said as i saw his anger take control of him as he walked over to me a hand placed high in the air as he was ready to strike.

"do it i dare you it would never change anything"

i said as i saw him lower his hand as he walked away as he turned fast to me the doors being opened as he walked out.

Shivering i fell to the floor as tears enveloped me as i heard the door open again to reveal a maid.

"cheer up deer at least things cant get bad, now come we must get you ready"

she said extending a hand as i took it as she dusted me off

"how can i bear this"

i said as i saw her smile

"follow me"

i heard her say as i got up my two feet talking small steps as i was lead inside a room.

Walking in i saw the dress in a mannequin and a hot bath in waiting undressing i started to dip into the bath the hot water touching my feet as it burned my skin fully inside i was cleaned from head to toe the soap rubbing slowly upon my skin as my hair was cleaned perfectly well.

Seeing the old woman push me to get out i was ointment with oils from lavender to rose and a sweet scent of daisies bloomed in the air.

Smelling sweet i was slowly dried as i was guided to a changer the dress taken off from its resting place as it was unbuttoned from the middle, seeing it slowly prepared i saw that a pair of underclothes were brought in dressing up in them the golden dress was placed over my young body.

Turning to the door i saw the queen come inside as she smiled a sad yet hopeless smile as she walked over towards me.

Walking over to the counter i was put makeup on as my cheeks were blushed and a soft berry color was placed over my lips the vail was the last thing to be placed as its soft color hid my face from view.

Turning to the ground i distracted my attencion on it

"your ready my lady"

i heard a week voice say as the click of a door was opened as long rough footsteps were heard.

Fixing my gaze hard on the floor a hand was placed over my hair as i looked up from the mirror

seeing who it was i shed a tear as his hands caressed my hair

"my beautiful bride"

i heard him say as i looked at the two forms on the mirror one and innocent girl to be the bride of a monster that she is falling in love with two the monster who has no heart and only wants the girl for pleasure and lust.

Separating i saw him look away a


End file.
